


A pocket sized Impala

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: One might think that hunting a novice witch is easy, but no one would suspect that she had quite a few spells up her sleeve.
Kudos: 1





	A pocket sized Impala

One might think that hunting a novice witch would be easy, but no one would suspect that she had quite a few spells up her sleeve already.

When the Winchesters got word of a witch in town, they were quite intrigued. They had never encountered a witch before, so they were very excited. They packed up their bags and drove out of town, to her last known location.

The witch’s last known location was a small cabin in the woods. As the Winchesters arrive at the cabin, they saw strange light illuminating the inside of the cabin through the window. Sam looked inside and saw a young woman, stirring what looked like a cauldron, in the middle of the middle of the room. Sam quickly made his way back to Dean.  
“Hey, she’s pretty.”  
“We have to be on our highest guard, god knows what she can do.”  
As the Winchesters made their way to the door, they suddenly heard a flap of wings behind them.  
“Sam, Dean, wait!”  
It was Cas.  
“Cas, what are you doing here?”  
“I had a bad feeling. I thought I might come and help you guys out.”  
“Thanks. We need all the help we can get. We don’t know how powerful she is.”  
“Shouldn’t we get some weapons?”  
“We don’t have any weapons that can kill a witch. We never thought that we would ever encounter one.”  
“Well, that’s not good. What if she is dangerous?”  
“We will manage, let’s knock on the door.”  
Dean walked towards the door and knocked on it. He stepped back and straightened up his shirt and jacket. 

A second later, the door opened. There stood a beautiful young lady. She took one look at the guys standing on her doorstep and beckoned them inside. The boys smiled at her and stepped inside, taking in the atmosphere of the small cabin.  
“How may I help you, young gentlemen?”  
“Uh, we were just going hunting, when we saw your cabin.”  
“Hunting? Hunting what?”  
Dean looked at Sam, who followed Dean’s lead.  
“Deer, we hunt deer for a living.”  
“So you’re hunters. Nice.”  
The young lady made her way to the cauldron.  
“What are you making there?”  
Dean made his way over to her.  
“Nothing special, just a concoction of mine.”  
“Smells interesting.”  
“Would you like a taste?”  
“No thanks, it’s okay. We should be going. We just came to say hi and introduce ourselves. I’m Dean by the way, that’s Sammy, my brother. That’s Castiel over there.”  
“Nice to meet you all. I’m Amelia.”  
“That’s a nice name, nice to meet you. Well, we are off.”  
“Alright. It was nice to meet you.”  
The boys make their way out of the cabin. As they walk out, Sam nudges Dean.  
“She seems pretty nice for a witch.”  
He didn’t know that Amelia could still hear them.   
“Excuse me, what did you say?”  
Sam turned around.  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“I’m sure you did, something about me being a nice witch or something?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“Well let me show you how nice of a witch I am.”  
Amelia conjured a ball of sparks in between her hands and threw it at Sam, but he dodged it. The ball ended up hitting the car, shrinking it down to pocket size. As soon as Dean saw the tiny car, he let out a loud scream.  
“My car! My Baby!”  
He ran over to the car and picked it up. The car fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.  
“Please tell me that you have a spell to reverse this.”  
“Of course I have a spell to reverse it. It wasn’t even meant to hit your car, it was meant to hit your brother. But I do have a spell, but I’m not going to reverse it, until your brother apologizes.  
Dean looked at Sam, with a pleading look on his face.  
“Say sorry, Sam. I want my Baby back to her normal size.”  
“Fine, I apologize.”  
“Great. Now…Let me find that spell.”  
She searches for a while, as Dean looks at the tiny car in his hands.  
“It’s going to be okay Baby, she is going to turn you back to your original size, you just wait.”  
Amelia looks through her books before pulling one out and flipping through the pages.  
“Oh, here it is. Place the car on the ground outside.”  
Dean did as he was told. Amelia chants the incantation as another ball of sparks form in between her hands. She throws the ball towards the car and returns it to its normal size. Dean runs to the car and inspects it, making sure that everything is as it was.  
“There, you have your car back. Now leave, before I find another spell to cast upon you.”  
The three boys get into the car and speed off, never once looking back towards the cabin in the woods.

And since then, none of the boys ever went back into those woods.

The End


End file.
